


Kinktober Day 1: Rope

by itsarealpity



Series: Witcher Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Bondage, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Day 1: Rope, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarealpity/pseuds/itsarealpity
Summary: Geralt couldn’t believe he was on his way to meet Jaskier for a practice bondage session of all things. The sun had set and he felt like he wasn’t really seeing where he was going. He knew where the inn was, of course, and it was like pure muscle memory guiding him along the cobblestone streets towards it. The Witcher couldn’t help but feel nervous, a feeling he wasn’t used to experiencing at all. He clenched his hands into fists repeatedly and their rhythm grew faster as the building grew closer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Kinktober Day 1: Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Kinktober fic writing adventure! Day 1 everyone and I hope you stick around through the month because it's gonna be one sexy October let me tell you!
> 
> I wrote Jaskier a little more like Dandelion but still.  
> Enjoy some soft yet spicy first time smut!

Often, Geralt would run into Jaskier on the path when the bard wasn’t accompanying him on his travels. In fact, they were together more than apart lately and the Witcher didn’t mind. Jaskier had grown less of an annoyance and more of a comfort to have around. He grounded him and kept his mind free of the demons that so often haunted him.

It had been a little more than a week since Geralt had seen him. He was kept busy with contracts but he definitely felt his absence. 

Finally he ran into the bard in a fancy looking tavern, singing his heart out about some fantastical tale that he realized was about him. Not that he was surprised, most of Jaskier’s songs were about him. It simultaneously flattered and annoyed him but mostly he found them amusing, being able to pick out the details that had the truth stretched thin. 

After Jaskier was done serenading the crowd, he made a beeline straight to Geralt in the back and beamed.

“Geralt! My friend, it’s good to see you. I can’t wait to tell you about the adventure I had this last week,” the bard gestured along with his words that were still somewhat sing-song in nature.

“You? On an adventure? Without me? Why, I’m almost hurt, Jaskier,” he chuckled.

He scoffed and grinned, taking a drink off of a waitresses tray as she walked by.

“You don’t know everything I get up to. I’ve had plenty of adventures in my day!” Jaskier took a sip of the ale and pointed his finger at the other man, “And plenty before I met you too!”

Geralt hummed and raised his brows as if to acknowledge his claim.

“Alright, so tell me what fantastical adventure you had without me then,” he gestured over to an empty table.

The two flopped into the chairs across from each other and Jaskier instantly started to speak, leaning forward as if to keep his words a secret.

“I spent a lovely week in Novigrad with the most interesting woman, Geralt. She taught me things I never would have dreamed of-”

“Before you get into your gross details, spare me them okay?” Geralt cut him off and put a hand up defensively.

“No no, I’m not going to tell you about that part! What I was going to say was she taught me an ancient art of knot tying,” he leaned closer as he spoke until he was rather close to Geralt’s face.

The Witcher felt his heart beat just a little faster than normal but crushed the feeling instantly. He didn’t want to think of his companion like that, even though several times he caught his mind wandering into dangerous territory.

“Knot tying huh? I’m assuming you’re talking about bondage then, Jaskier?” He took a long sip of his own drink to cover his expression for a moment.

“Oh yes absolutely… But it’s almost like decorative bondage? It was so beautiful, like a work of art on a person’s body. She had a studio where she would do her knots on others for educational purposes of course,” Jaskier continued and felt frustrated that he couldn’t show the other what he was talking about.

“Sounds needlessly indulgent,” Geralt set his empty drink down and looked away to find the woman walking around serving drinks.

Jaskier grabbed his wrist and his attention snapped back to the one holding it.

“Think of it, I can show you! Then maybe you could use it with your partners. A Witcher that is nimble with his hands has to be a better selling point anyway.”

Geralt metally stomped his thoughts into the ground. He wasn’t that flashy. A quick fuck with his partners was all he really wanted when he got right down to it. The idea of spending long moments working with ropes wasn’t as appealing to him but something else was. His mind flipped the situation and the thought of him being the one tied up was much more tempting. Being a Witcher entailed control of his surroundings at all times so being without it and giving over to someone else, well, that was very enticing. He had never been with a partner that he would trust enough not to rob or even murder him once he was immobile so he didn’t let himself think about it too often.

“How would you show me? On some woman you decide to bring to bed with you? I’m not into watching, Jaskier,” he looked away again to try and get himself another drink.

He would need it the way this conversation was going. Jaskier thought to himself and rubbed his fingers together long enough for Geralt to acquire the drink he sought after. The Witcher started to down it when the other finally spoke with a gasp of realisation.

“Perhaps I’m not good enough yet to really demonstrate to you but I could practice!” He exclaimed and smiled wide.

It made Geralt nervous the way he was smiling at him but he tried not to show it on his face.

“Practice? I don’t want to know who’d be willing to volunteer,” he took a long sip from his drink.

“Well, I thought maybe… you?” Jaskier pressed his lips together and looked up with big eyes glittering in the low candle light.

Geralt almost spit out his drink and had to carefully manage swallowing without choking. He was simultaneously terrified that Jaskier was going to suggest him and at the same excited that he did just that. 

“You want to tie me up, Jaskier?” He tried to play it cool and kept his voice even.

“Well when you put it like that it sounds so dirty! But yes I suppose. You’re the only one I could ask that would actually let me practice without making it sexual,” he instantly realized what he said and pointed at Geralt before the man could say anything, “I know that sounds weird coming from me okay, hush.”

Being a rope bunny for his companion; not exactly how he thought he would spend their time together after being apart. It could have been worse, he thought. Actually, no it couldn’t. Geralt definitely had other secret kinks but being tied up was quite high on the list.

Could Witchers blush? Geralt forgot at that moment, but certainly felt like he was blushing. He hoped not because then Jaskier would berate him with teasing and questions that he definitely didn’t have the mental clarity to answer right then. In fact, the bard was still talking and he realized he hadn’t been listening and just decided to nod along, pretending everything was fine.

“So tonight then? I assume you don’t have a room yet so we can go back to my room later at the Cheles, okay?” Jaskier yanked Geralt out of his thoughts and simply stared at the man when he got no reply.

“Uh- yeah sure okay,” He quickly responded and got up, leaving some coin on the table for his drinks.

“See you then!” The bard called out after him and it was like a nail in the man’s coffin.

-

Geralt couldn’t believe he was on his way to meet Jaskier for a practice bondage session of all things. The sun had set and he felt like he wasn’t really seeing where he was going. He knew where the inn was, of course, and it was like pure muscle memory guiding him along the cobblestone streets towards it. The Witcher couldn’t help but feel nervous, a feeling he wasn’t used to experiencing at all. He clenched his hands into fists repeatedly and their rhythm grew faster as the building grew closer.

Why was he so nervous? He was about to expose a very secret kink of his to his companion for one thing. Geralt knew he had the ability to keep a straight face enough to possibly keep it a secret but Jaskier had a way of bringing out more of his personality when he was with him. One slip up and the other man would never let him hear the end of it and he wasn’t in the mood to be shamed. It would probably end up in one of his ballads and everyone would sing about the Witcher that secretly liked bondage. Geralt shuddered and rolled his eyes. He could always turn back. Tell Jaskier that he was called away on a contract and couldn’t make it. But that wasn’t very fair to the other and he would definitely be suspicious.

Geralt groaned and entered the inn, instantly seeing his companion sitting over by the stairs. Jaskier noticed him and waved for him to follow up the stairs to his room. He forced his legs to ascend the wooden stairs and tried to not lag behind too far. The two turned the corner and the bard opened the door for him. Geralt held his breath and took a long blink, finally seeing the inside after he managed to focus his eyes on the sight before him. He gulped.

Jaskier, damn him, had lit some candles all around the room, leaving the room dimly lit. There in the center the man had placed a rug and a blanket on the floor for what he assumed was his comfort. He saw the coils of rope, gold colored rope, laid on the floor next to the blanket and shivered. That bastard had made this a literal nightmare for him.

“Jaskier… What am I in, a brothel?” Geralt tried to distract himself away from the heat creeping over his body.

“Oh hush you. I thought I would make the atmosphere the same so I would be used to working in the same lighting conditions, Geralt,” Jaskier said and moved past the other into the room.

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath which was much too shaky for his liking.

Thankfully Jaskier didn’t notice and continued fussing with the things before him. Geralt finally entered slowly and came to a stop at the rug’s edge, golden eyes locked on the rope and nothing else.

“So I was thinking of doing some simple knots at first and there’s this one position I’d like to try as well…” The bard took off his doublet and placed it on the bed, finally realizing that the other was too quiet.

He closed the distance between them and put a hand on Geralt’s shoulder, the man flinching as he was pulled out of his trance.

“Geralt? You alright?”

“Y-Yeah. Sorry, just lost in thoughts about something earlier,” he muttered and turned towards the other shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, take off all that armor and your swords. I’ll need you at least shirtless at first,” Jaskier said innocently and trailed off, picking up the smallest bundle of rope.

Shirtless… No problem. At least he didn’t ask for him to be naked… yet. Geralt sighed and began the long process of removing his armor. He placed his swords on the bed carefully and finally rid himself of his shirt, tossing it on top of his weapons. There was definitely no need for them here, he trusted Jaskier.

“Come here and make yourself comfortable. I don’t want you to complain and I have to try and move you once you’re immoble,” the man chuckled and gestured for the other to join him on the blanket.

Geralt swallowed hard again and did so, sitting down cross legged in front of the other. Jaskier gave him a warm smile before beginning his rope work. The fibers were soft against his skin and he shivered when they began to glide over his chest. Jaskier’s eyes followed his hands as he methodically started to make knots, slipping the ends of the rope through them. Finally, he had his chest in a cage of ropes and Jaskier gently took his arms, moving them behind his back to tie them there. Once he was all tied off, he moved back to examine his work.

“A little messy looking but I have to say, you look good in ropes,” he laughed and patted his shoulder in reassurance, “ Would you like to see?”

Geralt didn’t know if he could take seeing himself restrained but it was too late. Jaskier brought over a mirror and held it out for him. The way his muscles and scars looked under the pretty fibers that caught the candlelight made his breath hitch. He felt his body get warm and his arms moved against their bindings to test how tight they were. Jaskier had tied him up tight, almost a little too tight. Pulling his arms made the ropes creak across his chest and the sound made his hairs stand on end. Geralt loved that; the sight, the feeling, the lack of mobility, everything. His companion staring him down, looking at every detail of the display he made of him didn’t help either.

“Geralt?”

He snapped out of his own trance and ripped his eyes away from the mirror up to the other man instead. Jaskier was staring at him with wonder but his eyes were low on his body. Geralt looked down and saw that he was hard in his pants, the fabric straining to keep it contained.

“Shit.”

He looked away shamefully, unable to cover his erection with his bound hands. He didn’t even realise he got that aroused from just being tied up. Damn, he cock wasn’t even touched and he was already this hard. Geralt cursed under his breath, waiting for the other to start incessantly teasing him. But he didn’t.

Instead, Jaskier quietly came over to him and placed the mirror on the floor with care, kneeling in front of the other. Golden irises locked with ocean blue ones and Geralt felt himself holding his breath in anticipation. 

“I knew all along that this was something you found arousing. Don’t think I’m stupid, Geralt. I mean, I can be a bit careless sometimes but don’t think I didn’t notice the way you acted when I first asked about all this,” the bard smiled sweetly and ran his fingertips along Geralt’s cheek, his breath shaking slightly.

“Then why-” He started but was interrupted.

“Why did I pretend and instead cater to your desires? Because you deserve to be pampered once in a while. Being a Witcher can’t usually allow for tender moments and I thought as your best friend, I could at least try and help with that. But if you want me to release you, I can and I’ll forget this ever happened…” Jaskier nodded and sat back on his heels, waiting for the other to decide.

Geralt debated rapidly in his mind, the reasoning flying by his brain a mile a minute. When would he get into a situation like this again? He trusted Jaskier, that was the big thing but he never imagined his companion taking care of him sexually. This could be a one time thing. Jaskier didn’t seem to have ulterior motives and genuinely really wanted to relive his tension. Looking down at his erection still straining his trousers and then back to the other, he closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

“Alright… Be gentle with me? Never thought I would say that,” Geralt held eye contact again with his companion and saw him chuckle.

“Of course. You let me know if something I do is too much, okay?” Jaskier smiled his winning smile and brushed his thumb across the other’s cheek.

Geralt nodded and moved his legs around so he was kneeling in front of him, giving a soft nod to let him know he could start. Jaskier carefully worked on the buttons of his trousers and his eyes widened at the sight of his cock springing forward once it was freed.

“Damn Geralt…” he muttered.

“Shut up-” he gasped when Jaskier took hold of it.

The bard seemed to be cautious as he let the pads of his fingers brush over the head gently. Geralt let out a breath when his hand encircled it and began stroking the full length up and down. Jaskier was so gentle, it was almost like nothing he’d ever felt. Not many people were gentle with him and he dismissed the rather sad thought in favor of losing himself in the pleasure. The other man seemed to finally become comfortable touching him for his pace quickened. Geralt felt his hips twitch and his arms strain against the ropes holding them in place, each movement of Jaskier’s wrist bringing him closer and closer to finishing. It all seemed to happen so fast. His head fell back and he groaned, finishing on the other’s hand and the blanket.  
“That was fast. You really are turned on by this huh?” Jaskier mused and smiled at him, wiping his hand off on the fabric under him.

“Don’t tease me, Jaskier…” Geralt breathed the other’s name heavy and almost desperate.

He noticed of course and scooted closer, placing his lips at the shell of his ear.

“Would you like more? I don’t mind. I can see your body shaking with want, Geralt. I can take care of you, if you’d like,” Jaskier spoke softly and with genuine compassion.

His words rocked his body and made him shiver. Geralt did want it; to be taken while restrained. He couldn’t even wait for his reasoning to catch up with his mind and he nodded his head slightly, looking up at the other under heavy lids. A big, strong, deadly Witcher tied up with pleading eyes for him to fuck him. The sight made Jaskier’s cheeks dust with pink and he swallowed hard. After all, he was the one who offered.

“Have you ever- uh… taken a man… before?” He fumbled over his words, something that he wasn’t used to doing.

“Yeah, a couple times,” Geralt nodded and looked away, embarrassed.

He knew that Jaskier had experience with both genders... It was very clear in his ballads of his vast experience with both genders. Geralt mostly kept his sex life to himself, not revealing much even to Jaskier. Mostly he’d talk about the women when prompted because he didn’t want everyone to know he was a bottom when it came to men. It wasn’t shameful, but that would lead to more questions and his privacy would be at risk. Especially if Jaskier knew, there would be taverns singing choruses about his kinks and he didn’t want that. He barely wanted them singing about him regardless.

“Alright, would you like to be on the bed or here?” Jaskier asked softly, rolling his sleeves up.

“Here,” he looked down and shifted his weight on his knees so he was more comfortable.

His companion nodded and stood up, gliding over to the bedside table and coming back with a bottle of oil. He helped Geralt off his knees and assisted him to lay back on the blanket. Making sure he was comfortable, he then wordlessly helped him out of his boots and trousers. There wasn’t really anything to say. Normally, Jaskier liked to flirt with and tease his partners, but this was different. He knew Geralt was already very exposed both mentally and physically. The moment was raw and, despite not usually knowing when to, he kept his mouth shut that time.

Geralt sheepishly spread his legs for the other and locked gazes with him. His eyes spoke for him and told Jaskier that he wanted this, no- needed it. The bard let the image burn itself into his mind. He didn’t voice it, but it was a good look for him. He uncapped the oil and let it soak his fingers, coating them with the liquid. A simple exchange of looks and Jaskier began preparing the other.

One finger at first because Geralt was very tight, then he managed two. He took it slow and revelled in the little gasps and moans that came from his mouth. Finally three fingers were easily slipped in and he was practically whining at that point. Jaskier freed his own cock and slicked it up with the oil, eyes wandering over Geralt’s caged chest as it rose and fell with his heavy breaths.

“Ready?” He asked gently, eyes coming up to practically fall into the other’s golden ones.

“Yes…”

It was more of a breath than a word and his hips twitched again in anticipation. Jaskier lined himself up with Geralt’s hole and pressed into him, the head popping past the ring of muscle. The Witcher below him gasped and let his head fall back, eyes closing to lose himself in the feeling. Once he was accustomed to the width of him, he nodded again and Jaskier slowly slid into him. He thrust into him with the utmost of care, shallow at first to give Geralt a chance to fully enjoy the feeling without any pain since he was still so tight.

“Relax, Geralt. Let me take care of you,” Jaskier whispered.

He tried and when the bard felt like he wasn’t as tight, he pushed into him more slowly. Eventually he was fully seated against his Witcher and held himself there while he all but moaned with each breath. Seeing someone who was usually so stoic and serious all the time unravel before him made Jaskier feel very privileged.

Thrusting into him with a little more force this time, Geralt’s wrists rolled and the rope dug into his chest as his back arched. Jaskier felt so good inside him and he let his head fall to the side as he panted and gasped.

“Jaskier…” He whispered his name like a prayer.

“Yes, love?”

“Faster please-”

The other obliged, quickening his pace. Geralt felt amazing around him and he couldn’t help leaning over him, to place gentle kisses on the sensitive skin of his chest. The man gasped when his mouth found its way to hip nipples and whined as his tongue ran over them. It was music to Jaskier’s ears and he reached down to stroke Geralt’s cock as well, earning yet another whine. After all, he wanted to make sure he was feeling as much pleasure as possible.

Geralt cursed under his breath and could feel himself getting close again. His breath was shaky and labored as his head fell from side to side, writhing against his bonds just to feel them push against his skin. Jaskier leaned down again and captured his lips, stealing them in a deep kiss. Geralt moaned into his mouth, his muffled voice growing louder as he was brought to his climax quicker than he would have liked. He came all over his stomach and the other’s doublet with a loud gasp of the other’s name against his lips.

Jaskier broke the kiss and gasped as the man under him tightened around his cock, forcing quick thrusts into his twitching hole.

“Geralt- I’m gonna-” he mewled and gripped onto Geralt’s ankles as his thrusts lost rhythm.

“Inside...” It was more of a plea than a demand.

“But-” he started but Geralt practically begged him.

“Please! Inside-!”

Jaskier couldn’t last any longer and gave him his wish, cumming deep inside him with one final thrust. Geralt threw his head back and almost cried out loudly in pure ecstasy. The bard thrust through his climax and finally slowed, shoulders shuddering as he came down from it. He pulled out slowly with a pop, and watched the cum leak out of the man under him with interest. Geralt laid there and panted, completely submerging himself in the pleasure. He didn’t get to feel this often so he wanted to savor it.

Finally the two locked gazes again after regaining their composure and Jaskier smiled. He leaned forward and helped Geralt back to a sitting position and began to untie him methodically. The man was a little disappointed but knew he had to be free at some point. Once he could move his arms again he leaned back on them, taking a deep breath.

“No wonder you’ve fucked half the continent,” he muttered.

It was supposed to be a compliment and Jaskier took it as one, smiling brightly.

“Well, if you ever need to release a little of that tension again, don’t hesitate to ask,” he winked at him and chuckled, finishing removing the final piece of rope from his back.

Geralt stretched his muscles by throwing his arms over his head and brought them slowly down back to his lap. Jaskier suddenly looked him over and grabbed the mirror, bringing it up to the other so he could see himself. What was revealed was deep lines made in his skin where the ropes were. Geralt swallowed hard and looked them over.

“You like them?” Jaskier asked willfully.

“Yeah, perhaps too much,” Geralt responded quietly.

“Like I said, you say the word and I can always make them again for you,” he pursed his lips and sat back on his heels.

Geralt smiled a rare smile and nodded, eyes coming up to rest on the other’s stomach.

“Sorry about your doublet…”

Jaskier looked down and gasped overdramatically, immediately moving to the wall to grab a towel. He wiped his outfit off and turned to the other with mock annoyance.

“How dare! I just bought this… I give you a night of passion and this is how you repay me?”

“Yep, guess so. Be more careful next time and don’t fuck in your nice clothes,” Geralt teased him, climbing to his feet and flopped on the bed.

The bard came over and rid himself of his boots, sitting on the edge of the bed next to the other’s swords.

“I promise I won’t sing about this,” he teased him.

“If you do, you won’t have a mouth to earn coin from anymore.”

Jaskier laughed and leaned against the bed post. Geralt’s smile widened and he closed his eyes, leaning back into the pillow.

“Want some sleep?” he asked, getting off the bed.

Geralt nodded. Jaskier moved around to gather his armor and weapons to place them in a chair by the door, pausing for just a moment to see the man fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find the complete prompt list that I came up with on my nsfw twitter, oneferalqueer.
> 
> Look for other fics in this series for each day and have fun! The next prompt is "fingers" and I hope you look forward to it.


End file.
